The Thieves of the Ilex Forest
by Espeon and Umbreon
Summary: Deep in the Ilex lives a band of thieves who steal from the rich and give to the needy. They do have a code of honor though, never killing or seriously wounding anybody. All the peasants love them, and the Sheriff turns a blind eye. But everything changes when the prince disappears and the thieves are blamed. PokeShipping, ContestShipping, LeafGreenShipping, and IkariShipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is the story I mentioned in chapter 8 of our other story so... I hope you enjoy it!_

**IMPORTANT: Skie is pronounced the same way as Sky.**

* * *

><p>Our story begins on a carriage road through the heart of the Ilex Forest, where an infamous band of thieves live: The Phantom Thieves of Skie Fir. Nobody knows what this mysterious Skie Fir looks like. They don't even know Skie's gender. But that's beside the point. Currently, a carriage is driving through the Ilex Forest on its way to Azalea Town, with a young noblewoman inside. Well, that's what the bards call her in their ballads. In reality, she was a bored teenage girl, staring out into the forest with her sapphire blue eyes, absentmindedly playing with a loose strand of her sepia brown hair. She was daydreaming about what it would be like if she wasn't of noble descent. Maybe then she could trade out her fancy dresses and hairdos for something more comfortable, like the leggings and tunic that peasant boys wore. They would look exactly like the ones that figure in the woods was wearing…<p>

'_Wait, what!?'_ the young lady thought, straightening up and blinking. No, she hadn't imagined the person jumping from tree to tree, keeping pace with her carriage. Suddenly, after a curve in the road, the carriage stopped along with the mysterious individual. Standing and leaning out the window, the brunette saw a fallen tree blocking the path. Putting two and two together, she got her four, and sure didn't like it.

She drew in a deep breath to warn her escort about the ambush she'd figured out when a small hand clamped over her mouth, causing her to spin around. Kneeling on the seat beside her was a hooded girl with twinkling golden eyes and curly deep sky blue hair pulled into pigtails. She couldn't have been a day over thirteen.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna do my job. If I take my hand away, do ya promise not to scream?" the blunette whispered. The brunette nodded, her blue eyes wide. The hooded girl slowly withdrew her hand.

"You're one of Skie Fir's Phantom Thieves, aren't you?" the older teen asked breathlessly. "You mean to rob me."

"Well, I am gonna steal from ya, seeing as how that's my job. But I ain't one of Skie Fir's Phantom Thieves," the young girl said, grinning. Seeing the confusion clouding in the other's sapphire eyes, she clarified herself with a laugh. "Y'see, I can't be one of Skie Fir's thieves because they work for me. _I _am Skie Fir!"

"Well, you won't be taking anything from me," the highborn girl firmly stated after a brief pause of shocked silence.

"And why is that?" Skie asked, intrigued by that statement.

"Because I, Maybelle Maple, am coming with you," the young lady declared, thoroughly shocking the notorious bandit.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Plus that just seemed like a good part to stop.<em>

May: But I wanna know what happens next!

Skie: Me too!

_Espeon: Well, you just have to wait like everyone else!_

Leaf: Actually, I found the next chapter right here. *Holds up sheets of paper*

_Espeon: How'd you get that!?_

Ash: Am I in it!? I wanna be in the story already!

Misty: *Hits Ash* You already got a cameo idiot.

Dawn: Poffins to anyone who finds Ash's cameo and posts it in a review!

_Espeon: Hey! That's my line! And seriously Leaf, how did you get a paper copy of my next chapter? I only have it on my google docs with the other five or so chapters I have written. Or did you steal my rough draft from my_ notebook?

Leaf: *Points at Espeon* Yes.

_Espeon: That doesn't even make sense..._

Leaf: Okay, so in the next chapter-

_Espeon: No! No spoilers! Review! Espeon out! Peace!_

Erza: *Looking over Leaf's shoulder* That looks like a really good chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Two updates within an hour of each other! So I hope you enjoy and I'll talk more at the end, kay?_

* * *

><p>The two sat there in stunned silence for less than a second. Skie knew her time allotment was running short, so she made a split-second decision.<p>

"Alright. You can come along m'lady, but until we reach my camp, you're gonna be treated like a hostage," the bluenette informed May with a grin, who nodded. Pulling a rope out of the pouch she wore at her waist, Skie bound May's wrists in front of her before using two pieces of cloth to gag and blindfold her. Pulling May along, the thief exited the carriage, running into the trees. Less than two yards from the road, the mysterious figure jumped out of the tree. He had raven black hair and honey brown eyes. He looked surprised upon seeing May and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Skie cut him off.

"I'll explain later, Ash. For now, just tell Misty and Leaf I'll need a few more minutes!" she shouted, already running backwards towards the carriage. Ash nodded before giving three Pidgey calls, and Skie turned, climbing into the carriage. After he heard a Spearow call in return, he turned and ran deeper into the forest, dragging May along with him.

-oOo-

Two girls, seeming to be around sixteen, crouched on tree branches, shooting arrows at May's escort. Their pokemon, a Togetic and an Espeon, were using Fairy Wind and Psybeam respectively whenever the guards got too close. Over the girls' heads were hoods, shadowing their faces so the guards couldn't make out any facial features.

"Misty, I think we should head back. Skie should be done by now," one of the two murmured.

"No way, Leaf! She said to wait for Ash's signal before leaving," the other one, Misty, replied.

"You're worried about Ash, aren't you?" Leaf taunted her, letting an arrow fly, nearly hitting one of the guards' Rapidash. She winced at the close call, as they weren't supposed to hit anybody. Skie's orders.

"No, I'm just having fun," Misty retorted, although Leaf could see the slightest tinge of red on her companion's shadowed face. She opened her mouth to say more, but froze when she heard the three Pidgey calls. She immediately changed whatever she was going to say into a Spearow cry before turning to Misty.

"Three cries means three more minutes," Leaf informed her comrade. Misty only knew basic cries: Hoothoot means retreat and Spearow signals understood.

"Let's hope we can last that long," Misty muttered grimly as her Togetic uses Fairy Wind to knock away an arrow shot by the guards..

-oOo-

After leaving May with Ash, Skie headed back into the carriage while pulling out her dagger. She quickly cut open the cushions, scattering the Swablu feathers they were stuffed with all over. Taking a deep breath, the blunette then took a deep breath before slicing open her left forearm. Her blood dripped on the floor and cushions, and she flicked some of it on the walls. Once she was satisfied with her work, Skie left the carriage's door open and ran into the cover of the trees. Giving a Hoothoot call, she pulled a strip of cloth out of her bag, binding it around her bleeding forearm. She then climbed a nearby tree where she would have a clear view of the carriage, pulling out her bow and loading it with a green-feathered arrow.

-oOo-

Lady Maybelle Maple's guards were struggling to avoid the arrows and pokemon attacks that were flying at them from the trees while launching a counterattack. They heard a Hoothoot calling from the trees, and the onslaught suddenly stopped. Miraculously, nobody had been fatally wounded, with the most serious wounds obtained by a passing arrow grazing their arm. All the pokemon were unharmed, only frightened. The men shakily got off their Rapidash, with the exception of one man in the lead. He stayed up on his mount, giving orders to the men. He nominated a young man with ruby red eyes and a ridiculous white cap to check on their charge. The others he had start moving the fallen tree. The nominee turned, noticing the open carriage door. He quickly ran over, looking inside. He cried out, causing the others to turn. His face was unnaturally pale from seeing the bloody disaster inside the carriage. He nearly wet himself when an arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself in the wall of the carriage, quivering. The captain saw the green-feathered arrow, and shouted something about bringing the Sheriff of Azalea into this, as it was the work of Skie Fir and the Phantom Thieves, proven by their calling card: a single arrow with green fletching.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, since I never know when I should publish new chapters, I'll post chapter three after I get three reviews. No sooner, no later. And just so you know, I have up to... Um... Chapter 10 finished! So I can post after my review count is enough!<em>

Leaf: Okay, new way of begging for reviews. Nice.

Misty: Can I just pummel readers who don't review instead? It's much more effective.

_Espeon: No! Then I won't have readers either!_

Misty: Curses. I got a new mallet I want to break in.

Dawn: Then go use it on Ash like you always do.

Ash: Dawn! When did you get here!?

Dawn: Well, I debut in this fanfiction's next chapter. Oh, spoiler alert.

Ash: Awesome! Oh crud. *Runs away as Misty comes after him with her new mallet*

May: Anyways... Please give Espeon and Umbreon reviews! It makes them want to write more! Maybe if she gets enough, we can motivate her into writing a Thanksgiving One-shot!

_Espeon: Or you can just keep me out of my imaginary emo corner. Whichever works because reviews are the best way for me to get feedback, so when I get none I feel like my writing is terrible. For instance, my Halloween One-shot feels like a bust because nobody reviewed it... *Magically appears in dark emo corner with storm cloud over head* I'm sorry for updating late!_

Skie: Review to keep Espeon out of the emo corner! And to stop me from shooting you! In case you don't know, I'm like Robin Hood, so I have expert aim.


	3. Chapter 3

_I totally would've posted this earlier if one of my brothers hadn't broken my laptop! It probably would've been later if my older brother hadn't fixed it so he didn't have to give me a turn on the computer he was using, so thank Imbecile for getting this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Deep in the Ilex Forest, far from any official roads, lay a clearing. It had a diameter of about twenty paces, and in the center was a fire pit filled with charred wood and ashes. Two teenagers were in the clearing. One was a sixteen year old girl with navy blue hair and cobalt blue eyes, sitting cross-legged on a rock while tuning an old oak harp. The other was a boy of nineteen years with hair white as a cloud and golden yellow eyes. He was pacing nervously around the clearing.<p>

"Stop pacing Jake! It's getting annoying," the blunette said, putting down her harp and fixing the older teen with a glare.

"I'm sorry Dawn! I can't help it! They're taking longer than usual," he replied, throwing his hands in the air. Both Dawn and Jake turned to look towards the bushes as they started rustling. A Pikachu, a Piplup, an Eevee, and a Charmander entered the clearing as they watched. Piplup went over to sit in Dawn's lap while Charmander and Eevee convinced Jake to take a seat on one of the various logs spread around the fire pit. As they settled down, Pikachu lay down on a log after looking around the clearing for somebody.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before two people entered the clearing from a Deerling trail. Jake quickly stood, Eevee falling from his lap onto the ground with a startled cry. Pikachu jumped onto the newcomer's shoulder with a cry of, "Pikapi!"

"Ash! Where's Skie?" Jake demanded of the black haired boy Pikachu was nuzzling. Then he noticed the brunette he was leading. "And who's that?"

"Dunno. Skie said she needed a few more minutes and sent me back to camp with her," Ash responded, gesturing at May with his head. He looked eagerly around the clearing. "Is Misty back yet?"

"Nope. But no need to worry, I bet she'll be back soon," Dawn told him. His face fell slightly, but he was still grinning goofily. He seated May on the log Pikachu had recently vacated and was about to sit down himself when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly turned, pulling out the pine quarter staff on his back. A second later, two girls came out, one a redhead with sea green eyes, the other a brown-eyed girl with long brown hair. They were followed by a Togetic and an Espeon. Dawn grinned. "Told you so."

"Told him what?" the brunette asked, confused. The redhead had pulled out her sword, attacking Ash, who defended himself with his quarter staff. Pikachu had run over to where Dawn was sitting, jumping onto the rock beside her while Togetic was hovering over the fight, cheering for her partner. The others barely spared them a glance, as this was a common occurrence. The two of them would constantly fight for various, and often unknown, reasons.

"That Misty'd be back soon," Jake informed her, sitting back down with Eevee quickly jumping back into his lap and Charmander settling beside him on the log. The brunette shook her head, sitting beside the tied up May, Espeon laying down at her feet.

"I don't see how those two could be any more oblivious," she sighed, watching Misty and Ash go at it. As she watched, Misty disarmed Ash, who immediately started running around the clearing. The vicious redhead followed, almost catching him.

"Well Leaf, I think Misty just wants Ash to make the first move and Ash is too dense to realize that," Dawn commented wryly, watching as Misty tackled Ash before sitting up on his back. The girl grinned, an evil sparkle in her sea-green eyes, before proceeding to hit the boy on the head with the flat of her blade repeatedly. Ash covered his head with his arms, apologizing for anything and everything that could've started the fight. And some things that couldn't have. Togetic was encouraging Misty, despite the fact that its species was commonly associated with kindheartedness.

"Should we stop them?" Leaf inquired, watching their friend's violent behavior continuing. Jake glanced at her, his eyes wider than before.

"Sure, if you want Misty's wrath turning to you. I tried to break up a fight like this in the beginning, and I ended up in Ash's position," Jake reminisced with a shudder. The three contented themselves with just sitting and watching Ash's misfortune at Misty's hands. May sat, still and silent, listening to everything going on around her. As Misty raised her sword over her head one more time, more rustling was heard in the bushes, and Skie came out, her bow over her shoulder. Everyone greeted her, including the cowering Ash. Then Misty brought her sword down on Ash again, causing him to cry for mercy. Skie sat down next to Jake, making sure to have him between her and Charmander. Eevee eagerly moved to her lap, and the blunette absentmindedly stroked it while Jake put his arm around her shoulders.

"Took you long enough," Misty called over her shoulder, still hitting Ash over the head with her sword, causing the boy to groan.

"Well, I had to deal with something before I left," Skie replied, glancing over at the redhead, Ash, and Togetic, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Can you get off my lieutenant please?"

"You didn't," Leaf said, narrowing her eyes. Misty got off Ash, giving him a kick for good measure before going to sit on her own log. Togetic landed in her lap, slightly upset that she had been robbed of her favorite form entertainment: Misty hurting Ash. Skie rubbed the back of her head while grinning sheepishly, causing Leaf to groan and facepalm.

"Well, it's my calling card. How else will they know it was us?" the golden-eyed girl protested indignantly. Ash slowly stood and trudged over to the firepit and sitting on the same log as Misty. Pikachu carefully came over and climbed onto the boy's shoulder. Leaf opened her mouth with a ready retort, but Jake cut her off.

"We've already had enough fights today between those two," the white haired boy states, nodding at Ash and Misty, who happened to be pointedly ignoring each other. Nodding at May, he added, "Who's she?"

"Oh right!" Skie exclaims. It was obvious she had forgotten about the bound brunette. "Her name's Maybelle Maple, and somebody should probably untie her."

All five of the teenage thieves stared at Skie in shock, along with the six pokemon. All of them were speechless, even Dawn, who always had something to say in every situation.

"What?" Skie asked, utterly confused by her friends' total silence.

* * *

><p><em>Three more reviews for chapter 4! I have it written so you just have to review! And any from awolflover2 or Espeon and Umbreon don't count because those can both be me.<em>

Leaf: So your newest ploy for reviews is give them a cliffhanger and not give them another chapter until they review?

_Espeon: Yes. Don't judge me. I've still got to write a Thanksgiving special and I'm hooked on writing something else right now..._

Ash: What are you writing? And does that mean the late Halloween one is gonna be posted soon?

_Espeon: I don't think you'd want to know and I think so. Umbreon is working real hard on it, plus we need to get an ikarishipping date in there._

Dawn: Yes! I get a date with Paul!

_Espeon: Well, you did ask for that for your birthday, just like May asked for strawberry cake. Speaking of which, do you have any left May? I wanna be prepared just in case Er-_

Erza: There was strawberry cake and I missed it?!

_Espeon: *Cowering in fear* I... Uh... Maybe? Well, I'd better run before Erza kills me now. So review for another chapter and pray for me to survive Erza! Espeon out! Peace! *Runs away as fast as she can*_

Erza: Get back here! I want cake!

Misty: Wow, she's pretty fast. But I could catch her.


End file.
